Samson and the Fireworks
* Tracy Blagdon |season=22 |season_no=22.16 |number=528 |released= * 8 August 2018 * 10 September 2018 * 4 November 2018 * 5 November 2018 * 28th November 2018 * 1st December 2018 |previous=The Water Wheel |next=Runaway Truck }} Samson and the Fireworks is the sixteenth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Samson arrives on the mainland with a load of empty trucks and his brake van Bradford in tow. On his way to the Blue Mountain Quarry, he meets Thomas hauling a load of fireworks. Samson makes a mention that he is scared of fireworks before continuing his journey. Not long afterwards, a thick fog rolls in. Unaware that detonators are being placed to alert engines of upcoming signals, he panics after running over one and mistaking it for a firework. Despite Bradford trying to inform Samson what actually happened, Samson panics and runs away, taking his train and Bradford with him. He ends up running over several more detonators, making him panic even more. Samson is eventually diverted onto a siding and hits a set of buffers, where he calms down and is informed what had actually happened. Lost, he eventually sees fireworks high in the sky and follows them to find his way back and ends up at Ulfstead Castle. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Emily * Samson * Nia * Rebecca * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * Bradford * Sir Topham Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Samson's Driver * Sir Robert Norramby * James * Percy * A Schoolgirl * Albert's Wife * Henry Locations * Vicarstown Bridge * Vicarstown * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Ulfstead Castle * Kirk Ronan Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Blue Mountain Quarry Voice cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt and Samson's Driver * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Rob Rackstraw as Bradford * Kerry Shale as Cyril the Fogman US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Cyril the Fogman * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Rob Rackstraw as Bradford * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and Samson's Driver Trivia * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of The Adventure Begins. Stock footage from said special is used. * This episode marks the first of several things for Cyril: ** His first appearance in an episode since the twelfth series episode, Thomas and the Billboard. ** His first speaking role since the eleventh series episode, Thomas and the Lighthouse. ** The first time he is referred to by name since the sixth series episode, The Fogman. * This episode's original title was "Samson's Fear of Fireworks". *In the UK, the air date of this episode was held back until the 5th of November to coincide with Guy Fawkes Night. Goofs * In the UK dub, Bradford refers to the trucks in front of him as cars. * In the German dub, when Rebecca says "Sorry!", after she bumped into Emily and Gordon at Knapford, she has Emily's voice. Home Media Releases UK * Monkey Trouble! (coming soon) In Other Languages de:Samson und das Feuerwerk es:Samson y los Fuegos Artificiales pl:Samson i Fajerwerki ru:Чудесные фейерверки Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes